Can A Museum Solve Your Problems?
by Butterfly553
Summary: It started as a needed distraction from a failing relationship. But when Arcadia's problems get worse, can a certain Egyptian Pharaoh and the rest of the museum exhibits help solve her problems? Or will the problems consume her before she can be saved?
1. To The Museum

To The Museum

It was about 30 minutes before the sun went down. Nick had brought me to where his father works; the Museum of Natural History. He was trying to convince his father to let us stay after the sun sets, for some reason.

Right after school was over I had a huge fight with my boyfriend. Nick must have saw or heard since this was his way of trying to cheer me up or something. Nick and I have been close friends all through high school. He knew I loved history, but I had been to the museum so many times already. I didn't know how this time could be any different.

"Alright!" Nick said coming up to me. I had been watching a video on something. Well I was really just staring at the screen while listening to Nick and his father talk.

"Alright what?" I asked as I turned to him.

"We can stay here even after it gets dark." He seemed excited about that, but I still don't understand why.

"So what? I don't see why you and your father are making it such a big deal." You began to walk away.

"Arcady-"

"I told you to not call me that. My name is Arcadia. Nothing more and nothing less." I always hated when people made my name to be something else. Nick knew that better than anyone.

"People say museums come to life when night falls. This museum makes it more of a literal saying." Larry, Nick's father said. I rolled my eyes. Larry made a face at me. I wasn't helping his dislike of me. It was pretty dumb anyway. He only disliked my because my twin sister was a bit of a slut that had hurt Nick, so Larry thinks I could be a slut too. He clearly doesn't want his precious Nicky to be around such people.

"Arcadia!" I snapped back to attention. I must have zoned out.

"What now Nick?"

"Come on, the sun will be setting soon and I want you to watch this." Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me as he walked. Larry followed behind. He had already made sure everyone else was gone.

"Where are you dragging me off to?"

"You'll see." I didn't really need an answer. I could tell by the hallways that Nick was leading me to the Egypt exhibit. I had spent the majority of all my other visits to the museum in that exhibit.

"So, what am I supposed to see? I have been here so many times that I probably know every little crack on these walls."

"Just watch the tablet and listen." Larry said, sounding a little annoyed and on edge about something. If he wasn't nick's father, I would probably snap at him. I just don't see how this place could be special. It doesn't change, so why am I here staring at a gold tablet. Nick's plan of cheering me up was working, but it was making me angry and annoyed, not happy.

I was about to tell nick that when the Tablet of Ahkmenrah began to glow. I gasped as I could feel something flow through the air. I then could hear things in the museum start to come to life. I watched in awe as Larry moved the stone over the sarcophagus, the tomb that the mummy of Ahkmenrah was in. he then took out the pins that held the sarcophagus closed. Behind me the two huge jackal guards began to move.

"She's with us." I heard Nick say to the statues. I was about to go into full panic mode when the mummy within the sarcophagus opened the lid and sat up. He moved his wrappings off of him and got out of his resting place. He was dressed in full pharaoh clothes under his wrappings. He seemed to only be a little older than me, so a little older than 18. He was incredibly handsome, enough so that it distracted me from my panic, for a few moments.

All I could do was stand there and be shocked and confused. Nick was asking if I was okay so I must have been completely pale. It drew the attention of Larry and the back-to-life mummy.

"Is she alright, Larry?" The mummy asked Nick's father. He had a British accent.

"I'm not sure Ahkmenrah." Larry responded.

"Nick?" I asked, turning to my best friend, completely ignoring the other people in the room.

"Yeah Arcadia?" Nick asked, unsure of what I might do.

"If you wanted to cheer me up, then you should have gotten me a puppy." I then turned and began to walk away. I paused to speak again. "Come on Nick. You are taking me home.

"But-"

"No, I have enough to deal with. A magic tablet and museum exhibits coming to life are not on the list of things I want to deal with tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you at home dad." I heard Nick say to Larry as I walked away. I honestly wasn't sure what I thought or felt in that moment. I just wanted to get out of there before I made a fool of myself by having a full blown panic attack.

"Tomorrow." I mumbled to Nick once we left the museum.

"Huh?"

"Bring me back tomorrow. I want to see it more, just not tonight." I smiled at Nick and mumbled a thank you. He was trying to help, and I knew it. Honestly it seems like it did help distract me. I was now freaked out and confused and not depressed and crying like I would have been. Nick seemed to understand too, because he just wrapped an arm around me and hugged me sideways.

"Sure thing Arcadia."


	2. To The Museum, Again

To The Museum, Again

I was back at the museum. I wasn't about to run away again. Like yesterday, I went to the Egypt exhibit with Nick and Larry. Before everything came to life, Larry spoke up.

"Ahkmenrah asked about you after you left last night." Larry informed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused again.

"He was concerned about you and was curious to know who you were." I couldn't help but smile. It was nice being asked about, and concerned about. That was something I don't normally get in my life.

"Alright. You ready for your second time experiencing this?" Nick asked me. I nodded my head and watched. I felt the same pulse of energy as the tablet began to glow. I heard the animals and other creatures being brought to life. This time Nick helped Larry move the stone over Ahkmenrah. I watched the pharaoh unwrap himself and fix his clothes. When he turned to leave with Nick and Larry, he saw me. It seemed like he hadn't noticed my presence since he gasped when his eyes met mine. It was like I startled him.

"You are the girl that was here yesterday." Ahkmenrah said, not asked.

"I am." I responded with a smile.

"I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King." He sounded very formal. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I am Arcadia Rei." I smiled.

"You seem less pale than yesterday."

"I agree. Yesterday I had too much going on to really comprehend everything, but today I'm fine."

"That is good to hear."

"Come on Arcady. You wanted to see everything, didn't you?" Nick asked, pulling me and Ahkmenrah back to reality. This mummy was far too good looking for his own good. A girl could definitely get lost and fall in love with him, way too easily.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped when I realized what Nick said.

"Just making sure you are still with me." He laughed and I glared.

Nick, Larry, Ahkmenrah and I walked around. I got to see all of the exhibits. It was amazing to see everything I had seen so many times in a whole new light. I was getting tired though. It was about 1am when we got done with my tour. It was long since the exhibits were alive and I got to ask questions. There was just one exhibit left; the Egypt exhibit.

Larry had to go deal with the miniatures fighting so he left. Nick decided to go with him, so I was left alone with Ahkmenrah. We were sitting in his area on the floor. All the walking made my feet hurt. It was weird, but I was nervous about being alone with him. It was even weirder, but I think he was nervous about being alone with me.

"So, what would you like to know about me?" Ahkmenrah asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"How'd you learn English?"

"I was on display at Cambridge University."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you die?"

"My older brother murdered me."

"How old were you when you were killed?"

"20 about 21, something around that I believe."

"That's horrible." I mumbled. I felt sorry for him. He was so young and to be killed by a family member was even worse.

"Tell me about yourself." Ahkmenrah said, clearly not really wanting to talk about his death any further.

"Well, I'm 18. I go to school with Nick. I love history, mainly Egyptian history. I live with my twin sister and our father. I have a boyfriend that is an asshole. I've always been a geek and pretty shy so I don't have many friends." As I explained, I slowed down while talking at the end. I felt stupid. It was more like I was complaining rather than telling Ahkmenrah about my life.

The rest of the night was interesting. Ahkmenrah and I walked around and talked about things. He mostly talked though. Like the saying goes, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, so I didn't. Ahkmenrah didn't need to know about my lonely sad world. About 20 minutes before the sun rose, Larry and nick came to Ahkmenrah and I.

"It's almost time to get back in your sarcophagus." Larry told the pharaoh.

"Thank you Larry." Ahkmenrah then turned to me.

"What?" I asked, curious about why Ahkmenrah looked at me.

"Will you be back again?" He sounded worried that I'd never return.

"Sure I'll be back." I smiled but I might have lied. I was getting too attached to the young pharaoh, even though I've only known him for a few hours. He was a mummy and I was in a relationship, so I couldn't get too attached to him.

"Good…morning Arcadia." Ahkmenrah had paused to think of the right word to use.

"Good morning Ahkmenrah." I smiled and turned to leave with Nick. I was the happiest I have been in months. It might be a bad idea, but maybe handing around Ahkmenrah wouldn't be too bad if this is how I'll always feel after seeing him. I had a bad feeling though. I normally don't keep good moods or good situations for long. Something will go wrong soon, I just knew it.


	3. Bruises

Bruises

Ahkmenrah's Point Of View

Arcadia didn't return the next night. I was a little disappointed, but I knew that she wouldn't be here every night. She had told me that she goes to school with Nick, so she must be busy. I couldn't help but feel a little upset though. I felt a connection with her; one I hadn't felt even when I was alive.

"Ahkmenrah, are you feeling alright?" I turned to see Larry looking at me. He looked worried.

"I am fine Larry." I replied. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him of that or myself.

"You miss Arcadia, don't you?" Larry sat on the bench I was sitting on. I couldn't help but sigh.

"I do miss her, a little bit." I admitted.

"Nick came by earlier to tell me why she isn't able to come."

"What is the reason?" I was nearly embarrassed with how excited I was to know why she wasn't here.

"Nick said he saw some bruises on her and so she's avoiding everyone."

"Bruises?"

"Like from someone hurting her." I was angry by that. How dare someone harm her? I stood up and walked off. I was shocked by how angry I got. Does this girl really mean so much to me so quickly? As I walked away I heard Larry speak again. "She will be here tomorrow night. Nick will make sure of it." I had known she had a bad boyfriend, and a questionable father, but I didn't think she'd be in danger.

The Next Night

Normal Point of View

I just wanted to go home and be alone. Nick saw the bruises on me though, so he of course dragged me to the museum. He told me that I was going to have to explain the marks on my body to him and to Ahkmenrah.

"Why the hell would you tell him?" I snapped. I didn't want Ahkmenrah to know. I didn't need him caught up in my problems.

"He wanted to know why you weren't there, so my dad told him." Nick explained. "Ahkmenrah cares for you." I could only sigh. I guess there was no getting out of this.

When we got to the museum, I went to the Egypt exhibit right away. Nick had gone to let his father know where we were. We had got there only minutes before sundown, so I didn't have to wait long for Ahkmenrah to come to life. Larry had already opened up Ahkmenrah's tomb, so he was able to climb out.

"Hello Ahkmenrah." I said, again startling the attractive mummy.

"Arcadia!" He made his way to my side and hesitantly ran his hands over the bruises on my arms and neck. "What happened to you?"

"My boyfriend got angry." I mumbled, quietly.

"Why?"

"I caught him cheating and tried to end the relationship. He told me that I belonged to him and then he hurt me as "punishment" for trying to leave."

"Arcady…" I heard Nick whisper. He sounded so upset that this had happened. I turned my attention back to Ahkmenrah. He looked angry. For some reason, him looking angry actually made him look even more attractive.

"Ahkmenrah?"

"How could anyone hurt you? You are such a beautiful girl."

"Some people are just jackasses?" I replied with a smile. Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"I feel pain in my chest. It would be heartache if I still had a heart." Ahkmenrah told me. Nick excused himself from the room probably to tell his dad about what happened to me.

"Why do you care so much Ahkmenrah? We only met a few nights ago." He broke the hug to look me in the eyes.

"I am not sure why I am so drawn to you. I have found myself so very attached to you. I cannot help it." The look in his eyes told me that he was telling the truth and that he meant it. I couldn't help but hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you for being damn near the only person who cares so much."

"Nick cares about you as well." He still hugged me back. I couldn't help but to start crying. For some reason the thought of being cared about was making me bawl like a baby.

That's when Nick returned with Larry. They watched me and Ahkmenrah sit on the ground. They watched as Ahkmenrah tried to soothe me and calm me down. I spent so long trying to be strong that I had a lot of pent up crying and sadness. It seemed all of that was coming out right now.

I had eventually fallen asleep in Ahkmenrah's arms. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was light outside and I was on a bench. Nick told me that Ahkmenrah held me for as long as he could. He said that Ahkmenrah was sorry he couldn't say good morning, but he wanted to let me sleep.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I think Ahkmenrah is what I needed." I said to Nick when I was fully awake.

"Good, because he might be a mummy during the day, but I still approve of him more than your current boyfriend." Nick replied with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't know that I needed your approval." I said with a laugh.

"Course you do." Nick said, laughing as well.


	4. Through The Week

Through The Week

For an entire week I spent each night with the people at the museum. The first day I was with Ahkmenrah. He and I talked and told stories about our lives. We told each other some secrets and played some games. It was the most fun I've had in a while. Our attachment to each other grew as well.

The second and third nights were spent with Teddy and Sacagawea. I learned some history from them that I never learned before. We talked about some of my personal problems and they gave me advice. Sacagawea and I talked about my feelings for Ahkmenrah.

The fourth night I was befriending the lions. They seemed to like me, so I had decided to hang out with them. Ahkmenrah told me I scared him half to death when he saw me cuddling the alpha lion. He was for sure that I was going to get mauled, but everything was all good.

The fifth and sixth nights were spent with Ahkmenrah and the miniatures. We watched funny cat videos. Ahkmenrah and I had to break up a few fights between Jed and Octavius. Other than that, it was pretty fun.

This is the seventh straight night I've been here. I'm spending it with Ahkmenrah. We were in his part of the museum. We were sitting on the ground, very close together. We weren't talking about anything specifically, we were just being random. I have been able to bring out the normal guy in him. He can be just like any other guy and not just a pharaoh with me.

"So, aren't you cold at all Ahkmenrah?" I asked shivering a bit. I had been freezing all night but Ahkmenrah is wearing less than me, so how could he not be cold as well?

"I do feel slightly chilly." Ahkmenrah admitted. "We could share body heat to keep warm." I felt a blush come to my face. He clearly didn't realize that could be taken in a not so innocent way.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. Ahkmenrah got a little closer and wrapped an arm around me. He held me tight to his body sideways. I slid my arms under his cape-thingy to wrap my arms around his stomach/chest area. His skin was ice cold, and nearly made me shiver even more. My head was on his shoulder and his head was on my head. It was an extremely intimate position. It made me blush some more. I've never been so close to someone I only knew for a little over a week before. It could be wrong if it didn't feel so right. This connection I felt with Ahkmenrah, it was getting stronger and it scared me a little bit.

"Are you warming up?" Ahkmenrah suddenly asked. I lifted my head to look at him and speak, but all words were lost when I saw how close our faces were. His face was only inches from mine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm getting a bit warmer." I stuttered and felt my face starting to go red.

"That is good to hear."

"Are you warmer?"

"I could be a little warmer."

"How?"

"This." Ahkmenrah leaned forward. His lips pressed against mine. It sent sparks and tingles all through my body. It sounds cliché but I felt the fireworks.

I pressed my lips against his in return. His hands went to my neck and back, pulling me closer. I somehow ended up straddling his lap. Our kissing was getting more intense and heated. I really hoped no one wanted to see the Egypt exhibit. This was one of the nights that the museum was open late. I was worried that someone would walk in, but I didn't want to stop kissing Ahkmenrah.

My hands were on his chest. He was holding me close to him. Our kissing was passionate and could lead to more, but then someone spoke up.

"So this is where you got at night?" Ahkmenrah and I stopped kissing and looked the entrance of his tomb. There stood Castiel, my boyfriend. I gasped and got up off of Ahkmenrah.

"Arcadia, I'm sorry, he wouldn't stop until he found you." Nick said, running into the Egypt exhibit.

"Castiel, what are you-"

"Shut up." Castiel snapped. I visibly flinched. My fear of him was clearly visible. "I thought I made it clear. You belong to me." He reached over and yanked me to him. Ahkmenrah was up off the floor and took a step forward. "Stay back."

"Castiel-" I tried again.

"You should be with me, not here making out with a cheap excuse of a museum exhibit." Castiel's grip on me tightened. He was angry. He would never hurt me in front of people through. He wanted to be able to deny anything.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I couldn't get Ahkmenrah even more caught up in Castiel. I didn't want him hurt.

"You are my property." Castiel grabbed my face and forcibly kissed me. "We are going now." Castiel began to drag me away when Ahkmenrah spoke.

"You hurt her. Why would she want to go anywhere with you?" Ahkmenrah asked, taking another step forward.

"It's how life works. A little bitch like you wouldn't understand." Castiel shoved Ahkmenrah backwards.

"Ahkmenrah!" I tried to reach for him but Castiel shoved me away.

"Let's go." Castiel pulled me away. I saw Ahkmenrah fall to the ground. Nick went to help him up. I was just helpless and got dragged away.

"I'm sorry Ahkmenrah…" I whispered under my breath. I wanted to cry, but Castiel would just hurt me worse.


	5. The Note

The Note

It was in the middle of the day when I returned to the museum. Bruises were all over my body, but thankfully I could cover them up with my clothes. I hurried through the museum and ended up in the Egypt exhibit. I opened my purse and pulled out a note I had wrote an hour before. I slid the note into Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus so that he'd see it whenever he woke up. When that was done, I left the museum.

Ahkmenrah's Point Of View

Once my tablet brought the museum to life, I unwrapped my mummification cloth. After I did that, I saw a note lying where I just was. I opened the note up and began to read.

The note said:

'Ahkmenrah, I am so sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't live my life being abused every day. I want you to know that I think I could have fallen in love with you. I think we could have had a real chance to finish what we started the other night and had a really good relationship.

This is goodbye. I hope this doesn't hurt you too much. My death is the only answer to solve my problems.

Goodbye Ahkmenrah. Thank you for all you did. ~ Arcadia.'

I couldn't help but gasp and drop the paper. I took of out of my exhibit to find Larry. Thankfully Nick was there too.

"Where does Arcadia live?" I demanded to Nick. He asked me why I was asking, but I didn't answer. He ended up telling me so I rushed out of the museum. I had hours of night light left, so I wasn't worried at all for myself.

I raced off to where Nick said Arcadia lives. I managed to sneak into her house and find her room. Her name was on the door, so it wasn't that hard. I didn't see her though, but I did see another door. When I opened that door, my heart broke.

Arcadia was lying on her bathtub. She was naked and in red water. I could see that her wrists were cut and that she wasn't breathing. I could also see all the bruises on her body. I quickly made my way to her and knelt down next to the bathtub.

"Arcadia?" I whisper to the nearly dead girl that I had grown attached to. I got no response so I reached out to touch her. She was almost ice cold and she was incredibly pale. "Please, you cannot die." I got up and found a bunch of towels. I laid some out on the floor and pulled her with towels and held her to my body I hoped that it would give her some warmth. "Don't die Arcadia. I need you. I don't want to be alive at night if you aren't alive at all. Please do not leave me." I could feel myself began to cry. I held her tight to my body and let my tears flow.

Then suddenly I felt something odd. I could feel the tablet activate. As I felt that, Arcadia began to glow the golden glow the tablet would give off. As the tablet glowed, Arcadia's wrists healed, her skin regained its healthy color and she began to get warm once again.

"Arcadia?" I gasped. She moaned in pain, but still opened her eyes.

"Ahkmenrah?" She gaped out. Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"Why would you do that?" I held her tightly again and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I-I am so sorry." She began to cry.

"I was so scared. I thought that I had lost you." I couldn't help but let some tears fall as well.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. She was now uncontrollably crying and clinging to me.

"Come on, we need to get you into some clothes." I helped her stand and enter her room. I looked away as she got dressed to leave. "We need to thank the tablet when we return to the museum."

"Why?"

"I believe it just saved your life."

"Alright." She finished dressing and was fully ready to go. I helped her begin our journey to the museum in complete silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say. I didn't even know what I was going to say to the tablet. I could hardly describe how thankful I was that Arcadia was saved, but I was going to have to find the words.

Normal Point of View

I felt horrible that I made Ahkmenrah cry. He was clearly broken up that I tried and almost died.

"Ahkmenrah?" I whispered before we entered the museum. He turned to look at me. I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't speak, I was too choked up.

"You are alright now, that is all that matters." He whispered to me. We then entered the museum. The first thing we did was pray/thank the tablet/Gods that I was healed. Once we were done there, we went to hang out with our friends in the museum. We tried to act normal and not let anyone know what I had done, but I knew I was going to have to tell Nick later that day.

When it was almost sun rise, Ahkmenrah and I walked back to his tomb. Once we got there, he pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry for trying to die." I told the mummy.

"You need to promise that if you feel like dying again that you'll come to me. You need to promise to never harm yourself again." Ahkmenrah explained while still holding onto me.

"I promise."

"Good." Ahkmenrah pulled away to kiss my lips. I could feel the passion and happiness in the kiss. He was clearly thankful that I was still alive, and honestly so was I. "Now get home and get to sleep." Ahkmenrah smiled at me. I nodded my head and smiled back.

"Have a nice rest Ahkmenrah. I'll see you when night falls again."

"Good, I shall miss you."

"I shall miss you too." I replied giggling.


	6. Corrosion

Corrosion

I had been running a little late to get to the museum. It was hard to find clothes while trying to hide bruises and my two wrist scars. When I finally made it to and into the museum, I went right to the Egypt exhibit. As I approached, I heard Ahkmenrah and Larry talking.

"Have you ever seen it like this before?" I heard Larry ask.

"Never, this corrosion, it's never happened before. It's always been exactly the same." I heard Ahkmenrah respond.

"Wonder what's up with it."

"I have no idea and to be honest, my father knew the secrets of the tablet better than I did. Unfortunately he swore he'd never reveal them. He never did." Once Ahkmenrah was done talking, I could see a strange green glow creep up the tablet. As it did, Ahkmenrah began to fall to the side, causing Larry to catch him. It was only a few seconds but it was scary to watch.

"You okay?" Larry asked Ahkmenrah once the tablet stopped the green glowing corrosion.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Ahkmenrah responded, but was obviously lying. He looked distraught but Larry chose to ignore that.

"Okay just take it easy out there tonight. Got 15 minutes 'till show time. Gonna figure this out tomorrow." Larry said as he began to leave the room.

"Alright." Ahkmenrah responded while still looking not okay at all. Larry left the room without even noticing me. I immediately walked into the room.

""What was that all about?" I asked Ahkmenrah.

"Ah, Arcadia! You look beautiful." Ahkmenrah said ignoring my question.

"Ahkmenrah what is going on?"

"The tablet has some corrosion, but it is fine."

"You almost fainted."

"I'm fine Arcadia." He tried to assure me, but I knew he wasn't fine.

"Alright, but I'm watching you." I giggled. He smiled at that. As we began to leave the exhibit, I remembered he said I looked beautiful. "And thank you for the compliment."

"I was only speaking the truth." He responded with a bright smile.

Ahkmenrah and I got him ready to participate in the show. As Ahkmenrah and I were talking towards the stage area, the tablet began to have more of the glowing green corrosion creep up it. Ahkmenrah gasped and fell against the wall. He slid down the wall, gasping for air. I went to his side and got on the floor with him. I couldn't do anything, but sit there and watch him suffer. As he sat there suffering, I could hear all the other exhibits go crazy and begin attacking everyone.

It took a few minutes to pass. When it did, I helped Ahkmenrah up of the floor. He was shaky and so was I. I had been so afraid. I led Ahkmenrah to his exhibit and sat him down on the bench outside of it. I sat down next to him of course.

"Are you alright Ahkmenrah?" I asked, even though I knew that he wasn't.

"I am not sure. I felt as though as I was dying all over again." Ahkmenrah told me when he could think and speak clearly again.

"I was so scared." I couldn't help but hug him. I wrapped my arms around him and held tightly. I felt his arms move to around me and tighten as well.

"I apologize for scaring you."

"I guess I deserve it, after what I did to you." We pulled away and sat next to each other again. I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided that it wasn't the time to discuss a personal matter.

"Is everything alright?"

"As alright as it possibly can be." I stood up and turned to Ahkmenrah. "I should probably get home."

"I agree."

"I…um…Goodnight Ahkmenrah." I kissed his lips and then left. I was pretty embarrassed. I almost said something I couldn't take back. As I walked away, I heard Ahkmenrah say goodnight as well.

I hoped that everything would be okay. I planned on talking to Larry to see what I could do to help. I just hoped we could do something before things get really bad.


	7. London Part 1

London part 1

Larry, Nick and I were now in London. Larry found out that Ahkmenrah's parents were here, so now we are too. We brought Ahkmenrah and the tablet with us of course. Ahkmenrah made it clear to me that he didn't want me to come. He thought it would be too dangerous, but I clearly didn't listen. I wasn't about to sit at home and wait for answers.

Once Larry, Nick and I got into the area, Ahkmenrah opened the door. He looked shocked to see me.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Ahkmenrah asked, slightly angry.

"I told you I was coming." I mumbled.

"Arcadia, you shouldn't be here! It could be-"

"Stop it Ahkmenrah. I'm here now." As Ahkmenrah and I argued, we heard Nick ask his father a question.

"Dad, when will they admit they love each other?" Nick asked Larry. In response Larry shrugged and turned his attention to the crate. Ahkmenrah and I stopped arguing and awkwardly separated.

"Larry, the others felt perhaps we could use some help." Ahkmenrah said to Larry.

"The others?" Larry asked. First eddy came out of the box, followed by Attila, Sacagawea, Octavius, Jedediah, Dexter and then the caveman, Laa. "No, no, no possible benefits whatsoever."

"He really wanted to come." Ahkmenrah explained, earning a sigh from Larry. After Laa and Larry had a discussion, we set out through the halls. We past some creepy statues first.

"We're all finding this super creepy, right?" Nick asked.

"I sure am." I mumbled to Ahkmenrah. Next we walked down a hall with animal heads. A little ways down the hall, we began to hear heavy footsteps. A dinosaur appeared at the end of the hall. I gasped and clung to Ahkmenrah. Larry tried to play fetch with it, but that went badly.

"Lawrence, may I suggest a different plan?" Teddy asked.

"What?" Larry responded.

"Run!" Teddy yelled after the dinosaur roared. Ahkmenrah grabbed my arm and pulled me along as we ran. He made sure I was in front of him and safe the whole way. We eventually ended up in a room. Larry thought that by closing the doors it would be safe, but he was wrong. Larry began to try to fight the dinosaur, but a man in a suit of armor come to Larry's rescue. Once the dinosaur left after getting punched, the man took off his helmet.

"Sir Lancelot, at your service." The man in armor said, introducing himself. The man spoke to Larry and pretty much wasted our time. Soon after he shut up, somewhat, Attila noticed that Jedediah and Octavius were gone from his hat. We all began to yell for our little friends. We unfortunately saw Octavius's cape caught on a heating vent blowing in the air.

"At their size they'll bake like tiny little scarabs in the Sinai." Ahkmenrah said, causing everyone to look at him like he was insane. "Too dark?" The way Ahkmenrah said it made my heart skip a beat. It was a dark thing to say, but he sounded and looked incredibly attractive.

Once Larry turned off the heating vents, he attached Nick's phone to Dexter. It seems like he had some tracking app for Nick's phone. After some time of following the monkey using Larry's phone, we ran into a sleeping snake thing.

"A dragon!" Lancelot whispered, almost happily.

"No, it's not a dragon. It's a Xiangliu." Larry responded. Ahkmenrah kept me close to his side as we crept around the sleeping Xiangliu. Suddenly, the green glowing corrosion began creeping up the tablet. Instantly, Ahkmenrah began to fall over into Larry. Teddy began to talk, Sacagawea froze and Attila began to panic like a baby. I stayed with Ahkmenrah and Attila, protecting the. Really they both were clinging to my legs and each other.

Nick, Larry, and Lancelot fought the thing. It went on for a while until Larry shocked the creature. Thankfully, everyone came out alive and okay.

"Ahkmenrah…" I mumbled, clearly worried.

"I know." He whispered back. Once Larry picked up his now broken phone, Ahkmenrah spoke up again. "How are we going to find them now?" Larry didn't have time to answer. Teddy pointed out that his arm had begun turning back to wax. We needed to get to Ahkmenrah's parents now rather than later.

I was afraid for everyone's sake. Ahkmenrah's reaction to the tablet's corrosion was getting worse. I didn't like seeing him or anything of the others like that. We all just hoped that Dexter, Octavius and Jedediah were alright.


	8. London Part 2

London Part 2

We finally made it to the Egypt exhibit. Once we said but to Lancelot, we began to enter the main part of the Egyptian exhibit.

"I haven't seen these walls for many a moon." Ahkmenrah said, looking around. I was walking with Nick now, because I was a little afraid. People of high power scare me, but I had made out with these people of power's son, so I was even more frightened. When we got closer, we saw that there were two open sarcophaguses and suddenly, a woman appeared.

"Ahkmen?" The woman seemed surprise and happy to see Ahkmenrah.

"Mother." Ahkmenrah replied, just as surprised and happy. The woman rushed to Ahkmenrah and hugged him. She looked like she wanted to cry. Then a man stepped out. "Father." Ahkmenrah said, very respectfully.

"Welcome home my son." The man pulled Ahkmenrah into a hug. All of us smiled at the happy reunion. Once the hug was over, Ahkmenrah stepped back.

"I want you to meet my friends." Ahkmenrah motioned towards Larry, teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Nick and I. Ahkmenrah's parents introduced themselves proudly. Ahkmenrah's father was Merenkahre and his mother was Shepseheret. Very hard names to say.

"And I am Larry." Larry said.

"Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah finished for Larry.

"Yes, well I actually live in Manhattan now."

"I know but it doesn't should as cool." Ahkmenrah whispered. Ahkmenrah doesn't introduce anyone else, and Larry begins talking. Merenkahre and Larry go back and forth about his staff and religion. While that was happening, Ahkmenrah motioned for me to come to him. I did so, very hesitantly.

"Listen, can you take a look at the tablet." Larry finally says. Ahkmenrah hands Merenkahre the tablet and he hands him his staff. Merenkahre looks at the tablet closely.

"It's losing power." Merenkahre says.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Larry asks.

"To do that, I would have to divulge the secret of the tablet."

"I promise we won't tell anybody?"

"No."

"I'll kiss your staff?"

"Too late."

"Father, why do you insist on keeping this to yourself?" Ahkmenrah finally speaks up.

"The secret was too be passed down to you at the proper time."

"Well, it had been four thousand years, now seems like a good time." Ahkmenrah says, with a little attitude. His father finally tells the secrets of the tablet, plus a heartwarming story. Once he says it's been away from the moon god's light for too long, the corrosion begins again.

Everyone from the New York museum got affected but Ahkmenrah was worse than the others. He stumbled backwards and it looked like he was beginning to deteriorate into a mummy again. I put my hand on his back to keep him steady until his mother rushed over.

"It needs moonlight; otherwise we'll all be dead by sunrise." Merenkahre told Larry, handing him the tablet. "Hurry! If the tablet dies, nothing can bring it back!" Larry took off running.

"Ahkmenrah…" I whispered. He was holding onto me tightly. I was close to crying. It seemed like he noticed. Once it passed, Ahkmenrah smiled at me.

"I am alright Arcadia." He tried to assure me. He wrapped an arm around me, partly to keep himself standing.

"Who is she?" Shepseheret asked Ahkmenrah.

"This is Arcadia Rei. She means a lot to me." Ahkmenrah explains, smiling at me. I blushed and looked down.

"You care about my son." It was Merenkahre who spoke up.

"I do." I was sort of terrified now.

"Protect him then." Was all he said. I was a little confused but glad I didn't just get murdered. I felt a kiss being pressed to my forehead. I looked up to see Ahkmenrah smiling at me.

"Thank you for coming against my wishes. I feel better with you here." Ahkmenrah explained, even though his parents were still right there and were able to hear what he said. I couldn't help but blush. Suddenly, Nick came rushing in to tell us that Lancelot stole the tablet. When we all met in the halls, Jedediah, Octavius and Dexter were there too.

We all spilt up to try to stop Lancelot from leaving the building. Naturally, I went with Ahkmenrah. I kept a close eye on him just in case he needed help. Thankfully we were with Teddy, so I wasn't too afraid of being helpless all alone again. I couldn't believe that dumbass Lancelot would steal the tablet. I so want to just break his wax body in half and melt him for putting my friends in danger.


	9. London Part 3

London Part 3

We all met up outside the British museum. Once Laa was sent to keep the lady guard locked up, the tablet began to affect them again. Teddy couldn't move his arms, Attila's eye was messed up and Ahkmenrah was almost falling to the ground. I kept Ahkmenrah standing by wrapping an arm around his waist.

We began to look for Lancelot outside. Sacagawea saw a horse shoe print, so we followed in the same direction. We came across lion statues brought to life. As they crept up to us, Jedediah told Larry to get his flashlight out to play with the lions. Oddly enough, it worked. It was adorable and sweet. While Larry distracted the cats, we saw a bus with a Camelot play advertisement on the side of it. We all got on the bus, and I sat on Ahkmenrah's lap. He held me close to his body. Two kids were staring at all of us, and just had to take a photo. It was embarrassing.

Once we got to the play, we saw Lancelot arguing with people on stage. We then chased after him and ended up on the roof.

"Hey! Give me the tablet!" Larry yelled at Lancelot.

"Say back!" Lancelot waved the fire torch around wile repeating that. His nose had melted and was hanging down like a bunch of snot. They discussed his nose, which turned out to only anger him. Larry then tells Lancelot that he wasn't real. It made him even angrier.

As Larry and Lancelot were arguing, Ahkmenrah was holding onto the rail and himself. I tried to keep him on his feet. Suddenly the tablet's affects hit harder. Attila fell down the stairs and froze, Teddy and Sacagawea followed right after and then so did Jedediah and Octavius at Attila's head. Ahkmenrah at my side began to deteriorate.

"Larry, we've run out of time." Ahkmenrah told Larry. He was now looking like more of a mummy. It broke my heart and made me horribly scared. Ahkmenrah was barely standing, but when it got worse Ahkmenrah fell over, hardly holding the bars.

"Ahkmenrah, no!" I fell to my knees and began to cry.

"I am sorry Arcadia." Ahkmenrah told me, getting worse.

"I love you Ahkmenrah. I don't want to be here without you." I cried even harder. Ahkmenrah just smiled though.

"I love you as well my dear." I could only cry as everyone around me began to die. The man I loved was dead next to me, and it killed me. Just when I think everyone will die, Lancelot apologized and gave Larry the tablet. Larry immediately fixes the tablet and the moon shines down on it, healing the tablet and everyone on the roof.

Ahkmenrah gasped as his body begins to be less mummified. Everyone else also begins to go back to being alive. I grabbed Ahkmenrah's face and pressed my lips to his. He pressed his to mine as well.

"I love you Ahkmenrah." I said, wiping my tears.

"And I love you Arcadia." Ahkmenrah says, wiping my tears as well. Everyone hugs and rejoices in their newly renewed night lives. Larry gives Ahkmenrah his tablet back. Larry thanks Lancelot and we watch as Lancelot tries to fix his nose. It didn't go as well as he hoped, but no one mentioned it.

We all return to the Egypt exhibit. Ahkmenrah goes to his parents with his tablet. They all looked happy to be around each other again.

"Well done my child." Shepseheret told Ahkmenrah. He smiled at his mother. I was standing with Nick, so I just turned to him.

"How can we ask Ahkmenrah to leave his parents?" I asked Nick. He just shook his head in response.

"We can't Arcady." He wrapped an arm around me as I fought off the tears. My heart was breaking all over again. I was going to have to say goodbye to the man I loved. Just as Nick had said, everyone agreed that Ahkmenrah was to stay here with his family.

"Thank you for giving me back my family," Ahkmenrah said when he walked over to Larry. He was getting choked up now as he finished his sentence. "Larry, ga-guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah then walked over to me. I looked into his eyes and a few tears escaped. "Arcadia, I love you like I have never loved another. I cannot make you stay, but I would be happy if you would."

"Ahk-" I began to get choked up. "I have to finish school, but if you can wait a few months for me…" I couldn't even finish.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes." Ahkmenrah said, he pulled me into a passion filled kiss. "I love you."

"I love you. We will meet again soon. I promise." I kissed him as I cried.

"Dad, if we leave right now, we can still catch a flight with everyone still awake." Nick says.

"Okay, let's go home." Larry turns to walk away.

"This isn't goodbye." Ahkmenrah reminded me. He was letting a few tears flow out of his eyes as well. I nodded my head and let Nick lead me away. Once out of sight of Ahkmenrah, I burst into tears. I cried all through the trip to the airport. I cried on the plane until I passed out with my head on Nick's shoulder. Now Nick wasn't the only one eager to get out of school. I just hoped that Ahkmenrah would still love me in a few months.


	10. Letters

Letters

Before Larry and all of us left the British museum, Larry gave the night guard there his address and told her to have Ahkmenrah write a letter to me. That way through the time was away, Ahkmenrah and I could still communicate. Larry told me that the guard was confused at first, but agreed. I was glad that Larry gave her his address; he must have known that if anything was sent to me at home, then my father or twin would destroy it.

For the first letter from Ahkmenrah to arrive, it took a week. It was a Thursday when it arrived and was the first of the month. I was excited, especially since Larry hadn't told me what he did until the first letter came.

Ahkmenrah's 1st letter:

'My dear Arcadia,

I was so thrilled when the night guard Tilly had told me what Larry arranged. I was so worried we'd lose all contact. I hope everything is alright at your home. You are on my mind all the time. It has only been a few days but I miss you. I hope we will be reunited soon. I love you my dear and hope to hear from you soon.

Ahkmenrah'

My heart beat fast I was so glad he still cared. I immediately got a pen and paper out to write Ahkmenrah a letter back.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

Tilly told me that it took a week for my letter to get to Arcadia and that it took another week to get hers to me. It was the 7th of the month on a Wednesday.

Arcadia's 1st letter:

'Dear Ahkmenrah,

It was a nice surprise to hear from you. Larry didn't tell me about what he planned. I also was worried we'd lose contact. I miss you every single day. Things at home are okay, but Castiel has been stalking me. My father almost shot him the other day, so I should be fine. I love you Ahkmenrah. I wish we will be together soon, but we still have just under 2 months left. How are things at the new museum?

Love, Arcadia'

I was angry that Arcadia's ex-boyfriend was bothering her. I wasn't there to protect her, so I was worried for her safety.

 **Normal Point of View**

It was the 16th of the month when Ahkmenrah's second letter came. It was a Friday. I was happy to finally hear from Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah's 2nd letter:

'My dear Arcadia,

Things here are good. I have explored through the whole museum. There is so much here. All new and exciting. It is a little frightening since I have no friends here. Lancelot in a way counts, but he isn't so bright, so it's hard to have a normal conversation with him.

Still nothing can get you out of my head. My parents have noticed my mood and want me to tell them about you. I am not sure what I am allowed to tell them though. I am not sure if you want my parents to know about your abuse. Let me know what I shall tell my parents.

I hope no one has harmed you. I would happily come there and fight whoever dared to harm you. I love you Arcadia.

Ahkmenrah'

I was nervous about Ahkmenrah's parents learning things about me. It was sweet that Ahkmenrah asked permission though. It was also sweet that he'd fight someone who hurts me. I wouldn't want his pretty face hurt at all though.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

Arcadia's second letter came on Thursday the 22nd. I was incredibly happy but also nervous.

Arcadia's 2nd letter:

'Ahkmenrah,

You can tell your parents everything about me if you'd like. My ex and father abusing me isn't something I'd hide. Dealing with it has made me stronger and it had helped us get closer. Thank you for asking me, it was very kind.

It's also sweet that you'd fight someone for me, but I'd be worried you'd be hurt.

Unfortunately I was wrong about the Castiel situation being fine. He is now living in the house with me. He and my twin are dating, so I'm not sure how things will go now. They keep me up all night with their excessive and annoying sexual activities or with their fighting. It's getting awfully annoying. Nick and Larry offered to let me stay with him. If my sister and Castiel don't stop what they are doing, I might go to Nick and Larry's.

Speaking of Larry, he is no longer at the museum as a night guard. He is going back to school.

There is only one month left until school is over. I miss you a lot. I love you Ahkmenrah.

Arcadia'

I am not too happy that her ex-boyfriend is in the house with her. I don't want her hurt.

 **Normal Point of View**

It was the 30th when I got the third letter from Ahkmenrah. It was another Friday.

Ahkmenrah's 3rd letter:

'My love,

Please be safe. I don't want you hurt. I couldn't bare it if you were harmed and I couldn't protect you.

I told my parents about you. They seem to like you and love that I am happy with someone after four thousand years.

I hope this month goes by fast. I cannot wait until you are in my arms once again.

I love and miss you terribly.

Ahkmenrah'

I smiled to myself. I wanted to reply right away, but I had tons of house work to do because of Castiel and my sister. Maybe I should have moved in with Nick and Larry.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

It was Thursday the 5th when the third letter from New York came. This time though, it was from Nick.

Nick's letter:

'Ahkmenrah,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Arcadia is in the hospital, the place people go when they are really hurt or really sick. The day your letter came, Arcadia was attacked. Her ex-boyfriend did some pretty bad things to her. She's going to be in the hospital for a week or more. She'll be able to respond to your next letter though. I won't tell you any details so if you want, ask Arcady in your letter.

Nick'

It felt as though as my heart broke. She got hurt. I hadn't been there to protect her.

 **Normal Point of View**

I was just getting out of the hospital when Ahkmenrah's letter arrived. It was the 14th, a Saturday. I was now living with Larry and Nick.

Ahkmenrah's 4th letter:

'Arcadia my love,

My heart broke when Nick told me you were in the hospital. What happened? Are you alright? Please tell me you are not back at that house. I hope you are alright. I love you Arcadia. I hope we will be together soon, once again.

Ahkmenrah'

I smiled at Ahkmenrah's letter. I was happy that he was concerned about me.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

Arcadia's letter came the 18th on a Wednesday.

Arcadia's last letter:

'My dear Ahkmenrah,

I will tell you everything when I arrive. By the time you get this, there will be a little over a week left in school. It ends the 26th and I will be arriving the 28th. I hope that is alright with you. I love you Ahkmenrah. Don't respond to this letter. I'll be there soon enough.

Love Arcadia'

I was instantly excited. Only a week and a day left until Arcadia is back in my arms. I am concerned though. She didn't tell me what had happened to her in her letter. I guess I will just have to wait to know what happened.


	11. To London

To London

It seemed like it took forever but I was finally back in London. I had absolutely nothing with me other than all my money. When I got here, it was almost night, so I went right to the British museum. When I got there, I ran into Tilly.

"You there!" You are Ahkmenrah's girlfriend!" The British night guard said pointing at me.

"I wouldn't say I'm his girlfriend, but yeah." I replied.

"I spent many nights hearing about you." Tilly said as she began to make her rounds before everything in the museum came to life. I was tagging alone to find the Egyptian exhibit.

"So, are there any exhibits I should watch out for?" Tilly explained that there were a few to stay away from. She told me that Ahkmenrah would probably protect me though. As we talked we ended up at the Egyptian exhibit. She went on her way and I stayed.

When night fell, I felt the pulse of the tablet. It was a nice feeling since it felt the same when the tablet saved my life. It was warm and protecting in my mind. As everything came to life, I kept quiet. Once the three Egyptians awoke, their Anubis statues in the background motioned towards me. They knew I wasn't a threat, for some reason.

"Arcadia!" Ahkmenrah exclaimed happily. He rushed to my side and moved to hug me. I flinched away, so Ahkmenrah stopped trying to hug me.

"It's been awhile Ahkmenrah." I smiled and slowly moved to hug him. He understood that something bad had happened and I was just more comfortable doing the hugging first. He gently hugged me back.

"I have missed you so much." We hugged for a few moments before Ahkmenrah's parents cleared their throats to remind us that they were still in the room. "Ah yes, Arcadia, come meet my parents officially." Ahkmenrah led me to them and introduced us more formally than last time.

"I am glad to see you are okay. Ahkmen had been worried that you were seriously injured." Shepseheret told me. I tried to smile. I knew Ahkmenrah probably would have told them about my hospital visit.

"Our son truly cares for you. I hope you will be permanently here. I do not wish to see my son go through any more sadness from missing you." Merenkahre said, in a scary voice.

"I, uh, actually will be here permanently. I have to just find a place to live." I responded, my nervousness showing completely.

"Go on you two. You have been reunited after so long. Go enjoy yourselves." Ahkmenrah's mother said it happily.

"Good idea mother." Ahkmenrah led me away from his parents. He led me to the room where we first met Lancelot. It was empty thankfully.

"Ahkmenrah, I…" I sat down on a bench. He sat next to me.

"Yes Arcadia?"

"I need to tell you what happened to me." I got out finally.

"Alright, I am listening."

"One night, Castiel and my sister got drunk. Well it was one of the days I got one of your letters. Anyway, they got drunk and had a bunch of gross sex in their room. Which was right next to mine. I guess during it, my sister fell asleep. Castiel hadn't been ready to end his night of loud sex. So…" I began to breathe hard and panic a little. I fought back tears as Ahkmenrah held my hand. I took a deep breath and continue. "So as I slept, well tried to sleep, he came into my room. I guess my dad had given him a key to my room, since my room locks from the outside and inside. So he was able to come right in. he woke me up by punching me and grabbing my hair…" I then proceeded to tell Ahkmenrah how Castiel raped me. I didn't tell him in full detail, because I began to cry hard. Ahkmenrah held me and just let me cry.

"I had no idea that something like that happened. I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Ahkmenrah mumbled, with anger clear in his voice.

"Ahkmenrah," I whispered.

"How dare he lay a hand on you? How dare he do more than that?" Ahkmenrah stood up and began to angrily pace. His volume of his voice raised as well. "Why would anyone do something like that to you?"

"Ahkmenrah, please."

"I should go there and have him cut to pieces." Ahkmenrah's anger was a little scary, but I knew he was definitely someone who wouldn't hurt me. So I got up and wrapped my arms around him. He stopped pacing and stood. He was calming down a bit.

"Please Ahkmenrah, calm down. Just focus on us now, not him. You cannot undo what happened." I told Ahkmenrah as I held onto him.

"You are right. Please forgive me. I hope I did not frighten you." Ahkmenrah replied, worried. He finally returned the hug.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm going to have to go soon. I haven't found a place to stay and it's getting late."

"I understand." Ahkmenrah pulled back, just to kiss me. I kissed him back and stayed like that or a few minutes.

"I missed doing that." I giggled. "I love you Ahkmenrah."

"I love you as well, my dear." Ahkmenrah kissed me one more time. "Will you be back tomorrow night?"

"I will." I replied, kissing him again. He made me forget everything I had been put through. I loved it and him so very much. Ahkmenrah walked me to the front door. We stopped and faced each other.

"Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight Ahkmenrah." I kissed him one last time before turning to leave. I had been so horribly hurt, but I think I'll be okay because of Ahkmenrah. I think Ahkmenrah can help me move on from all the trauma and pain.


	12. The Question

The Question

It was early in the morning. If I was going to stay here in London, I was going to have to find a job. This was going to have to find a job. This was going to be hard. I am bad with people. Regardless, I had to get up and get dressed.

During my job hunt, I went to three restaurants to fill out an application. I also got lost along the way to every place. Once I was done with those three places, I decided to go shopping. I spent hours looking for not-as-expensive clothes. Once I found enough, I went to find a digital camera.

By the time I was done with everything, there was only a few hours of day light left. I went to the hotel and put everything I bought away. I went to take a shower. As I took a shower, I wished it could wash away the bruises and the physical pain. It was nice to shower without being yelled at. Normally I would be screamed at to hurry up.

Once I got out of the shower and dried off, I went to pick out a new outfit from my new clothes. I chose a red tank top, black jacket and black jacket. My sneakers were gold. I thought I looked nice.

As I left my hotel room, I grabbed my camera and put it in my purse. I rode a bus to the museum and got there a little earlier than yesterday. I figured I would talk to Tilly again. She was at the gate waiting for me.

"So how was your first day in London?" Tilly asked, locking the gate behind me.

"It was amazing. Everything is so beautiful here. It's so much different than where I am from. I like it here." I responded with a friendly smile.

"That is good. Is there anything you need help with?"

"I need a job." I mumbled.

"I could try to get you a job here at the museum."

"I'd rather try to get a normal job first. But thank you Tilly. I appreciate that."

"Can I ask you something that honestly isn't any of my business?"

"Sure?" We were walking around, making sure that no one was still in the museum.

"How are you and Ahkmenrah going to be together? Ahkmenrah never ages, but you do." I turned to look at her. I opened my mouth to respond, but the sun set. The tablet began to glow and everyone began to wake up. Tilly walked off to do her job of keeping the exhibits in check. I was left with the three mummies brought to life.

"Arcadia, how lovely to see you again." Shepseheret said, hugging me. I forced myself to not flinch. My confusion to why she was hugging me helped to hide that I was uncomfortable.

"I am glad you returned Arcadia." Ahkmenrah came to my side to hug me as well.

"Ahkmenrah can we talk in private?" I whispered to Ahkmenrah. He nodded his head and told his parents that he'd be back later. Ahkmenrah and I walked back to the same room as last night. Ahkmenrah and I sat on the bench next to each other. Ahkmenrah leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"I need to ask you something?" I said, quietly.

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah sounded a little worried. I asked him the question that Tilly asked me; how can Ahkmenrah and I be together when he never ages, but I do?

"Tilly asked me that today, and I can't stop thinking about it." Everything was silent as Ahkmenrah thought about it.

"I want to be with you Arcadia. I do understand that this situation is a bit unconventional. But if you'd-"

"I want to be with you too, but how is it possible?"

"I am not sure."

"In two years I will be in the same age as you physically are. I don't want to grow older than you."

"I also do not wish to see you age past me."

"Do you think the tablet could do anything about it?"

"I am not sure, but we could go ask my father." Ahkmenrah suggested. I nodded my head and stood up. Before Ahkmenrah stood, I kissed him passionately. I smiled brightly at him and then pulled him up. He led me back to the Egypt exhibit.

"Ahkmen, you are back so soon?" Shepseheret said when she saw Ahkmenrah and me.

"Yes, we have a question for father." Ahkmenrah replied, respectfully.

"What is your question my son?" Merenkahre asked, stepping towards Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah explained the situation. His father thought, and then nodded his head. "My son, the tablet can do anything you desire."

"Like how it saved my life?" I asked Ahkmenrah's father.

"That's correct. The tablet was made for Ahkmenrah, so anything he feels strongly about, could potentially happen."

"The tablet and gods approve of you Arcadia. It would have more reason to help because of you." Shepseheret said after her husband.

"It may want you and Ahkmenrah to be together, since it's magic worked for you before." Merenkahre stepped closer to me and looked at me closely. "You have the tablet's magic inside of you already."

"You two have much to discuss and think about. You must decide how you want to go about it, and how you both would want to live." Shepseheret informed Ahkmenrah and I. we nodded and left to go back to the same room as earlier. We sat in silence and thought about it all. There really was a lot to think about. Our lives were in our and the tablet's hands now. This was probably going to be the most important decision of my life and his magic born life.


	13. Decisions

Decisions

After just sitting in silence for a few minutes, I spoke up.

"Are you sure that I am who you want?" I asked, without looking at Ahkmenrah. "I want you to be sure about it. I don't want you to make a drastic decision without thought."

"Arcadia my love, I am completely sure. You are who I want to spend my eternity with." Ahkmenrah explained. He took a hold of my hands and made me look at him. I nodded my head. He wouldn't lie to me. "Are you sure that it is I whom you want to share your life with?"

"Of course Ahk. I love you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Then let's discuss the next step."

"Alright, you talk first." I smiled at Ahkmenrah. I needed to hear his words, not him just agree with me.

"I want us to be humans, alive humans. I would like to be brought to life and so I can be everything you need to be. I want more than one lifetime with you though. I want us to be everlasting, like my parents." Ahkmenrah explained. I nodded my head and just listening to him. It was exactly what I wanted as well.

"I agree 100% Ahkmenrah." I said, with a huge smile. "I want to remain human, you come to life again but still be able to live forever with your parents. I don't want to take you from your parents." I explained, happily.

"Now that we agree, let's go tell my father." Ahkmenrah suggested. We got back to the Egypt exhibit quickly. We were both clearly excited and wanted to get answers from Merenkahre since we didn't know if any of what Ahkmenrah and I discussed was really possibly.

"Have you two reached a decision?" Merenkahre questioned. We nodded our heads and Ahkmenrah explained everything. Merenkahre had no comment, so it made me really nervous.

"Is any of it really possible though? Is it too much to ask?" I questioned nervously. Merenkahre thought for a few moments before replying.

"It may be possible. I need to speak with the tablet and Gods though." Merenkahre responded. I nodded my head and watched him get the tablet. He spoke in Egyptian to the tablet. Ahkmenrah told me that his father was asking about what they talked about. He told me that only Merenkahre would hear the response. Once Merenkahre's talking was over, he turned to Ahkmenrah and me. Shepseheret put the tablet back where it goes. "Ahkmenrah, Arcadia, the tablet and gods have agreed. The tablet will do as you wish if it is truly what Ahkmenrah wants."

"It is." Ahkmenrah said, confidently.

"So be it. The change will happen on the next full moon."

"That's in two nights." I informed the three Egyptians.

"Then the change shall happen in two nights." Merenkahre says officially.

"Do you three want me to leave now? So you can enjoy your time together?" I asked, nervous but curiously.

"No, my dear." Shepseheret said, stepping forward. "You two go. Ahkmenrah you should show her around the museum. Enjoy the rest of the night together. Tomorrow we will spend time with our son." Shepseheret was very sweet about it.

"Thank you both. It means a lot to me to have your help with this." I said, emotionally.

"Our son loves you very much, of course we'd help."

"Thank you." I wasn't used to such kindness. It meant a great deal to be treated nicely.

"Let's go Arcadia." Ahkmenrah led me out of the room. He took me through halls and other exhibits. It was all amazing, but it wasn't the same as the museum in New York. When we walked through the room where Ahkmenrah and I sat to talk, Lancelot was there. He was there with the dinosaur that tried to hurt everyone when I was here the first time.

"Ah, the young pharaoh, with a beautiful maiden I see. She looks familiar." Lancelot said, walking over to Ahkmenrah and me.

"Lancelot, this is Arcadia. When I first arrived with the tablet, she was here as well." Ahkmenrah explained. He held onto me, like he was protecting me or something.

"She is that beautiful girl? I see it now." Lancelot stepped forward and whispered as if Ahkmenrah still wouldn't be able to hear him. "Are you sure you want someone like him? He doesn't seem like he could protect you well. You need a real man."

"Um, no thanks. I'm happy with my decision." I replied, finding it rude to ask that. Ahkmenrah looked angry.

"Are you sure? I would be a better man than him." Lancelot leaned towards me.

"She is sure." Ahkmenrah snapped. "Let's go Arcadia."

"Yeah, alright." Ahkmenrah led me away. I could feel how jealous Ahkmenrah was. It was odd for such an attractive, inside and outside, man to be jealous.

"I cannot believe he said that." Ahkmenrah growled. For some reason, it sent tingles down my spine, not bad ones though. "How dare he try to take you?"

"Ahkmenrah, why would I want someone like that? He is a dumbass. He isn't anything like what I want. I want you." I led him over to a bench and sat him down.

"Say the last part again." Ahkmenrah replied his jealousy and anger forgotten.

"I want you." I said, in a not so innocent way.

"Good." Ahkmenrah pulled me gently onto his lap. He let me kiss him first. He kept his hands on my hips as we made out. My hands were on his chest, but moved to the back of his neck to pull him closer to me.

Ahkmenrah did something unexpected, he pulled back to kiss at my neck. It caused me to moan, which just made him do it again. Our lips found each other again as his hands slid up my back, under my shirt. We could have gone further, but we were interrupted again.

"Oh my!" Ahkmenrah and I turned to see Tilly. Ahkmenrah removed his hands from my shirt and helped me get off of him. "I am sorry! I just wanted to tell you all that dawn is approaching."

"Alright, thank you." Ahkmenrah replied, trying to sound normal but was a little flustered.

"I should get going." I told Ahkmenrah. He nodded his head.

"I love you. I will see you the night of the full moon." Ahkmenrah said.

"I love you too. See you later Ahkmenrah." We quickly kissed before parting. I needed to sleep, so I headed back to the hotel as fast as I could. I was so very happy; things were finally going great for me. I wanted the next two days to go by quickly. I also needed to get a job before my money ran out. I wrote a note to myself reminding me of that for when I woke up. After that, I finally went to bed.


	14. The Twin

The Twin

Only a few hours after going to bed, there was a knock on my hotel door. I sighed, put a robe on and opened the door. There stood my father.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. My answer was getting shoved to the ground. My dad walked into the hotel room and closed the door.

"What am I doing here? Did you think you could leave so easily?" He was angry and close to yelling.

"Why would I stay in that house?" I yelled back, standing up from the ground. "Castiel is still there!"

"You belong there, not here!" My dad grabbed me and pushed me towards the bed room. "Start packing. You are coming home with me. No daughter of mine will be involved with a museum exhibit."

"How did…?"

"I have my ways of finding out information."

"Dad, please!" I tried to reason with him, but he shoved me hard.

"Get your shit, we are going."

My father forced me to gather all of my things. He made me get on a plane, and leave London once again. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want to leave Ahkmenrah. Tomorrow night was supposed to be the day we make our change together. My father ruined everything. Ahkmenrah was probably going to think I abandoned him.

Eventually I fell asleep on the plane and woke up to my father's angry attitude. He didn't speak on the way home and he didn't say a word as he pushed me into the basement. It was only when I was at the bottom of the stairs on the ground that he decided to speak.

"You are going to stay down there until I feel you've been punished enough. I will be back later, to start punishment." With that, my father closed and locked the basement door.

Ahkmenrah's Point of View

When my parents and I woke up, we saw someone. It was a girl who looked a lot like Arcadia, but she seemed different.

"Who are you?" I asked, already knowing this girl wasn't Arcadia.

"I'm Sierra, Arcady's twin." The girl responded. The tone of her voice was rude and she gave off an evil vibe.

"Why are you here?" My mother demanded, she clearly felt what I did.

"I just wanted to let you know that you'll never see your precious Arcadia again." Her tone was mocking and arrogant. It was the type of voice that just made you want to hit the person.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned, getting nervous. Sierra just laughed, but nothing was funny to me. "What did you do to her?!" I was getting angry. The girl walked over to me and put her hands on me.

"Come on, I can be more fun than her." Sierra tried to seduce me, but I just pushed her away. I didn't want anything to do with her. She stumbled backwards and lost her footing.

"Don't touch me. I don't want anything to do with someone like you." I growled. Sierra glared at me from where she sat on the ground.

"Guards, get the girl." My mother ordered our Anubis statues in Egyptian. Instantly they moved to get Arcadia's twin. She freaked out as the guards lifted her from the ground.

"Tell us what happened to Arcadia." I demanded. At first sierra didn't say anything. After being held for a few minutes, she began to talk. She told us that her father took Arcadia. She was told to make sure I knew I'd never see Arcadia again. She also told us that her father was planning to lock Arcadia away and abuse her until she agreed to forget about me and the "messed up museum shit" as her father said.

"Why would you help do such a thing?" My father asked.

"I hate Arcadia." Sierra simply responded.

"I have to go and save her." I told my parents. They agreed, but Sierra just laughed.

"You'll just get shot. A pretty boy like you wouldn't stand a chance against my dad and my boyfriend." Sierra said, with a smile on her face.

"We should tell Tilly what is happening, so she can arrange to send you and the tablet to New York." My mother suggested. My father agreed so they went off to tell our night guard. While they were gone, I stood staring at Sierra. The realization that my love was taken from me had finally started to hit me. I had to lean against one of the tombs to keep myself standing.

"I had just gotten her back." I said to myself. My emotions were going crazy. I was sad and angry all at the same time.

"She deserves it all." Sierra said to me. I glared up at her in return.

"How dare you say that?!"

"Her birth killed my mother! It wasn't supposed to be twins! She wasn't supposed to exist!" Sierra yelled back. Tears were filling her eyes. "My mother's body couldn't handle birthing twins. She died because of Arcadia!"

"That doesn't mean she needs to be put through hell! She didn't choose that!"

"Ahkmen!" My father said, reminding me to calm down. "Tilly has arranged for you and the tablet to be sent back to the museum. But it will be a permanent thing my son." My father explained. I was shocked to hear that.

"But father…" I tried to say, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You must go to her, save her and complete the change. If you want, you can bring the tablet back here to visit us. But I believe it should stay with your friends. Your life is there my son."

"Alright father. If that is what you think is best." I had to admit, I missed my friends.

"Sierra, you will be set free, but do not get in the way or you will suffer consequences." My mother warned. The tone of her voice even frightened me. Sierra nodded her head and out guards set her go. She ran off as quickly as possible.

"So this is our last night together. Let us make the most of the time we have left." My father said to me and my mother. We all agreed, so we were going to do just that. It was going to be a bittersweet goodbye, once again.


	15. To The Museum, Once Again

To The Museum, Once Again

The next day, Ahkmenrah and the tablet are packed and sent to the New York museum. Even on a plane it took a while to arrive. Ahkmenrah reached the Museum of Natural History right before night fell. Ahkmenrah was put back in his Egyptian exhibit.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

I awoke to darkness. I had not thought this through. Who would be out there to set me free? Just when I was about to lose all hope, my Anubis guards opened my sarcophagus. They seemed happy to see me once again. I quickly thanked my guards and went to find my friends. I found them in the main hall of the museum. Teddy, Sacagawea, Jedediah, Octavius, Attila and even Rexy and Dexter were there. They seemed confused, but happy to be alive once more.

"King Ahkmenrah!" Teddy exclaimed when he spotted me. I made my way to them. "What are you doing here my boy?"

"It has been a few months my friends. Arcadia and I have gotten extremely close, we even are…were going to use the tablet's magic to be together. Yesterday morning, her father took her from London and brought her here. I have come back to save her." I paused to breathe and let everyone process what I said. "I have to ask, will you all help me? Will you help me save the woman I love before the night ends?" They all thought about it. I just couldn't stay strong any longer. The pain of possibly losing Arcadia forever was too much. Broken sobs left me as I fell to my knees. "Please, I cannot live without her. I cannot do this on my own. My friends please help me save Arcadia." I couldn't look up at them. My tears were falling to the ground. A pharaoh should never act like this, but when it comes to Arcadia, I never was just a pharaoh.

"Ahkmenrah, we will help you." I heard Sacagawea tell me.

"Of course we'd help ya! We are your friends!" Jedediah said loudly for a miniature. Everyone else declared they'd help as well. Teddy helped me up and Sacagawea got me a tissue. They all seemed a bit surprised to see me cry. They must have realized that I do have strong feelings for Arcadia, and that I still am a man underneath my pharaoh clothing.

We quickly made our way to Arcadia's house. I remembered where it was from the last time I had to save her. Teddy suggested that the miniatures go in and find out what was going on in there. So Jedediah and Octavius set out to the house while Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Dexter and I sat and hid in the bushes.

 **Jedadiah's Point of View**

Octavius and I snuck into the house through a broken doggy door. We quickly and quietly walked through the house. We began to hear a scream that sounded an awful like Arcadia.

"Octavius, did you hear that?" I asked the Roman next to me.

"I did. It seems we need to hurry." Octavius responded.

"I agree it seems our big buddy is in trouble." Octavius and I hurried to where we heard the scream. We were able to slide under the door and see what was going on. We saw two men, one older than the other. We couldn't hear what was being said, but we found out where Arcadia was. Before Octavius and I left, we saw the younger fella hit Arcadia.

"We need to hurry back to the others." Octavius said as he pulled me. We slid back under the door and ran. We made it to the others quickly and began to tell them what we saw.

"How that we have the information we need, let us hurry and come up with a plan to save our friend!" Teddy declared.

 **Arcadia's Point of View**

I was on a chair, tied to it. Castiel and my father were standing in front of me.

"Why won't you just forget all the museum people?" My father asked.

"They have been the family," I looked at my father, and then to Castiel, "And lover I never had." I growled out.

"You bitch!" Castiel yelled, he then punched me hard. Some blood came out of my mouth, but nothing more.

"Castiel, take a walk." My father told my ex-boyfriend.

"Why?" He hissed in return.

"You are getting too rough."

"Whatever." Castiel stormed out. I heard the basement door hit the wall before swinging closed. My father just rolled his eyes. He hated Castiel yet he was working with him anyway. It made no sense. It was only a few minutes later when we heard Castiel scream, like a little boy.

"What the…?" My father walked up the stairs, but he suddenly fell forward like he had been tripped. When he stood back up to walk over whatever he tripped over, Dexter jumped from the shadows and attacked him. He yelled out and stumbled backwards. My father tripped over what he originally tripped over, and I could see now that it was Jedediah and Octavius holding string.

Moments later, the basement door opened. Castiel was then tumbling down the stairs. Once he got up, he paused to watch my father rolling around on the ground being attacked by a monkey. Teddy and Attila came down the stairs next and went towards Castiel. Soon after that, Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah came down the stairs.

"Arcadia!" Ahkmenrah almost yelled. He rushed over to me with Sacagawea. She cut my bindings, freeing me from the chair. I instantly flew into Ahkmenrah's arms.

"Ahk…" I cried. I couldn't speak. Tears were streaming down my bruised face. I could feel that Ahkmenrah was letting his tears escape as well. He and I were so thrilled to be back in each other's arms.

"Are you okay Arcadia?" Ahkmenrah asked, not pulling away at all.

"Now I am." I responded tightening my grip on Ahkmenrah. I didn't want to let him go. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.


	16. Winning The Battle

Winning The Battle

As Arcadia and Ahkmenrah's happy reunion went on, there were two little fights going on. Teddy and Attila's fight with Castiel and Jedediah and Octavius's fight with Arcadia's father.

 **Octavius's Point of View**

Once Jedediah and I tripped the man and he fell down the stairs with Dexter on his face, it was time to tie him up.

"Let's hurry and tie up this big fella before he gets away!" Jedediah yelled to me as we made our way down the large stairs.

"Yes, but don't you let him get away. You remember what happened last time you tried to tie up a large man." I reminded Jedediah of the time he tried to tie up Larry. Jedediah glared at me.

"This ain't no time to bring that up Octavius!" Jed yelled, almost embarrassed. It almost made me laugh, but we needed to focus. We finally made it to Arcadia's father. We used the rope to tie his feet together. We then managed to get his hands tied with Dexter's help.

"Release me you little freaks!" Arcadia's father yelled at Jedediah and me as he struggled.

"Not a chance!" Jedediah yelled back. He then turned to me. "We did it Octavius!" We chest bumped before turning our attention to thank Dexter for his help.

 **Teddy's Point of View**

Once Attila threw the ex-boyfriend of Arcadia down the stairs, we walked down them quickly. The young man was distracted by Arcadia's father being attacked by Dexter, so we were able to surprise him once again. I held my gun at him, even though I really didn't want to kill the young man.

"Why are you freaks helping a nobody like Arcadia?" The young man asked, clearly not afraid of a gun being pointed at him.

"Castiel, she may be a nobody to you, but she is certainly somebody important to us." I responded. I made a point to show him I was serious about harming him. "Stand up. Attila would you please get the rope." Attila got the rope and began to tie the young man up. Castiel struggled. He made the task of tying him up extremely hard. I had to set down my gun to help tie him up. He was a strong man. I was very glad that Ahkmenrah didn't try to help Arcadia all alone. Once Castiel was tied up, we set him down near the other tied up man.

"We did good Attila." The man made noises back that I assume was an agreement. We then turned out attention to Arcadia and Ahkmenrah.

 **Arcadia's Point of View**

When Ahkmenrah and I finally pulled away we saw that Castiel and my father were tied up on the floor. Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea helped me stand and walk over to everyone.

"Thank you everyone." I told my friends. It was a simple thank you, but my emotions of gratitude were clear in my voice.

"We were happy to help." Teddy responded for everyone. I smiled then turned my attention to the two men on the ground.

"You asked me why I won't forget these people. I love them. I love Ahkmenrah. These people are my family." I felt Ahkmenrah kiss my forehead.

"We love you as well my dear." Ahkmenrah responded. The others agreed causing me to smile at everyone. This is something I never got growing up. I never got any type of good love.

"Castiel, dad, I am never letting either of you do that again. I am not going to be around you two. If I even see the two of you again, I will call the police." I told the two on the ground. They glared at me, but for once, I wasn't afraid of it.

"Your sister should be here eventually. Let us leave the here. As their punishment." Ahkmenrah said, harshly. No one, other than the two men, objected to Ahkmenrah's offer. All of us left the men and quickly went back to the museum.

 **Ahkmenrah's Point of View**

"Thank you all my friends. We couldn't have made it through this without all of you." I told my friends after we got to the museum. "Arcadia and I must go to the tablet now. There is still moonlight left." Without any further explanation, I pulled Arcadia to the Egyptian exhibit.

"What do we do?" Arcadia questioned me once we got there. I took the tablet off the wall and held it out to her.

"Hold onto the side of the tablet. Do not let go for any reason." I told her, my voice was serious, so she nodded her head and did what I said. Arcadia and I stared into each other's eyes. She was clearly afraid, but she smiled at me anyway.

"Do the two of you wish to complete the previously discussed change?" The tablet asked in Arcadia's and my mind. "Do the two of you wish to remain mortals, but have an everlasting life, day and night for as long as this tablet exists?"

"Yes." I said, but at the same tie Arcadia said, "Will the tablet still awaken everyone, like it does now?"

"Of course."

"Then yes." Arcadia smiled shyly at me. She was almost embarrassed that she asked that. I just smiled back.

"The change will now occur. Keep both hands on the tablet. The change will be completed before the sun rises. Be warned, it will be painful."


	17. The Change

The Change

Moments after the tablet spoke, a horribly painful jolt flew from the tablet and went into Arcadia and Ahkmenrah. The tablet began to glow. To both of them, it felt like they were dying, well in Ahkmenrah's case, dying again. The pain is so horrible that both, Arcadia and Ahkmenrah fall to their knees on the ground. Thankfully, neither of them let go of the tablet. It wasn't like they could anyway. It was like their hands were glued to the tablet.

The two didn't realize it, but they were screaming in pain. A few of their friends came to see what was wrong, but Ahkmenrah's Anubis statues kept everyone out of the room. As the couple screamed, they could feel their bodies change. Ahkmenrah felt it more than Arcadia though.

The Pein lasted for a few hours, but it eventually began to hurt less. The rest of the museum returned to their places, and the sun got ready to rise. Arcadia and Ahkmenrah were lying on the ground with the glowing tablet still in their hands. They honestly looked dead, but were thankfully still alive.

As the sun began to rise, the pain left their bodies and the tablet's glow began to disappear. Arcadia and Ahkmenrah gasped and took in a lot of air, just as the sun completely rose. For the first time since being alive, Ahkmenrah remained awake during the day. Once Ahkmenrah and Arcadia fully woke up, they sat up and looked at each other. Then they looked down at the tablet. The tablet began to talk.

"The change is complete. The power has been drained. This tablet will need two full nights of moonlight until it will be able to awaken your friends like normal." The tablet's voice faded, leaving Ahkmenrah and Arcadia alone.

 **Arcadia's Point of View**

Ahkmenrah and I looked at each other and smiled.

"My heart is beating." Ahkmenrah said, touching his chest. I reached out and felt it too.

"You're alive." I said a mix of happiness and thankfulness.

"I'm alive." Ahkmenrah repeated. We began to laugh, so relieved that it worked. Ahkmenrah reached over and pulled me to him. Our lips met in a kiss, the first one that both of us were alive during. When we pulled back, we smiled again. Ahkmenrah and I began thanking the tablet, over and over.

"We need to get out of here." I told Ahkmenrah. I helped him stand and walk out of the museum.

"Where are we going to go?" Ahkmenrah questioned as I helped push him into a cab. I told the driver an address.

"Larry's apartment." I responded as the cab began to drive. We were there quickly. I thankfully had some money on me so I could pay the cab driver. Ahkmenrah was still weak, so I had to help him walk all the way to where Larry's apartment was. When we got to Larry's door and knocked, Nick opened it. He looked surprised and very confused.

"Arcadia, is that Ahkmenrah?" Nick questioned, staring at the Egyptian next to me.

"Yes, it's him and he's very heavy so can we come in?" I hadn't realized how heavy he was until I had to help him walk so much. Nick helped Ahkmenrah to the couch thankfully, and then went to go and get his father.

"Ahkmenrah?" Larry asked when he walked into the room. He then looked at me. "So what happened?" Ahkmenrah and I told them all about the past two months, mainly about the past 48 hours and the change though. They were even more shocked now, but at least their questions had been answered.

"And that's how Ahkmenrah ended up here. And the tablet." I had almost forgotten that the tablet was still with Ahkmenrah.

"So, you two are going to try to live a normal life?" Larry questioned.

"Yes Larry." Ahkmenrah responded.

"Well then, Ahkmenrah will need normal clothes."

"True, I hadn't thought that far though." I responded, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll take Ahkmenrah to get some clothes and the other things he needs to live a normal life. Nick you stay here with Arcadia."

"Alright dad." Nick replied. Ahkmenrah and I just nodded out heads. Larry and Ahkmenrah left, once Ahkmenrah took off some flashy and obvious things, like his crown. Nick and I were left all alone in the apartment.

"So, what do you think about all this?" I questioned Nick.

"I am glad that you found someone. I am glad Ahkmenrah took you away from the abuse and violence. Ahkmenrah is a good guy." Nick replied, smiling at me. "So, what are you planning for the future?"

"Well, I want to just enjoy my life with Ahkmenrah. He has just gotten a second chance at life. I don't want to rush him." I sat down on the couch and picked up Nick's laptop.

"That's it?" Nick asked, chuckling.

"Ahk died young. I never had a loving life. This is out chance to change how our lives were originally. That's it. A love filled life with Ahk."

"I'm happy for you Arcady."

"Well, use that happiness and help me look for an apartment online." I laughed; Nick laughed as well and agreed. He sat down on the couch and began to help me.

That's exactly where Ahkmenrah and Larry found Nick and me when they came back. Nick and I looked up from the laptop. Ahkmenrah had quite a few bags and so did Larry. My eyes widened as Nick got up to help his dad.

"Don't worry, all this isn't for Ahkmenrah. I figured I'd just get a few groceries while I was out." Larry said after he saw the look on my face.

"Look at what I got Arcadia." Ahkmenrah said, coming to the couch. He sat down and then began to show me what he got. He got a few outfits and some shoes. He got some identification and the other necessary documents to live a normal life. He also went on about all of the things he saw. There were so many things that Ahkmenrah had seen for the first time today. He seemed incredibly excited about it all. It made him look very adorable. Once he was done with his explanation, I told him that I saw a few places where we could live one day. He seemed even more excited about that.

"Come on Ahkmenrah, we need to be getting to a hotel. We need some sleep." I told Ahkmenrah after his adorable excitement calmed down.

"Alright. That's a good idea." Ahkmenrah said, trying to not yawn. We thanked Larry and Nick for their help and then began our trip to a hotel with all of Ahkmenrah's new things.


	18. Just The Beginning

Just The Beginning

Arcadia and Ahkmenrah made it to a hotel and got a room. They went to their room and didn't bother putting anything away. They went right to the bed. The only thing they took off was their shoes and anything that was uncomfortable. So Ahkmenrah kept his new shirt and pants that Larry had bought him.

"Sleep well Ahk." Arcadia mumbled to Ahkmenrah. He seemed worried though.

"What if I don't wake up?" Ahkmenrah questioned, tired but worried.

"You will wake up, I promise." Arcadia kissed Ahkmenrah and then covered the both of them. Ahkmenrah lay there, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to do, until Arcadia moved. She laid her head on his chest and laid a hand on his stomach. Ahkmenrah smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He felt much more comfortable with her there touching him.

"I love you Arcadia." Ahkmenrah whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you too Ahk." Arcadia replied back, falling asleep as well. The couple slept for hours. Ahkmenrah had managed to roll himself off the bed at some point, but since he was so tired, he didn't even wake up when he hit the ground. Arcadia all alone in bed rolled to the middle, enjoying the large bed. Even though she was enjoying it, she felt that Ahkmenrah wasn't there and woke up first. In the first few moments of being awake, she thought that the whole ordeal with Ahkmenrah had been just a dream. Until Ahkmenrah, from the ground, groaned in pain.

 **Arcadia's Point of View**

I heard Ahkmenrah groan from the floor. I crawled to the edge and giggled. Ahkmenrah was a tangled mess. He was trapped in his blankets.

"Do you need some help Ahkmenrah?" I asked, still giggling. He mumbled something, but the pillow over his head was blocking his words. I reached down and moved the pillow.

"I would appreciate the help my love." Ahkmenrah said, sounding adorable. I got off of the bed and began to untangle Ahkmenrah from the blanket around him. Once the blanket was gone, I saw his shirt had come off during his fight with gravity and blanket.

"You alright now Ahkmenrah?" I asked, blushing. He looked around for his shirt as he told me he was fine. When he did find it, he moved to put it on, but I tossed it away.

"What was that about?" Ahkmenrah questioned, confused by my action.

"Get up." I stood up and pulled him to his feet. Then I shoved him backwards onto the bed. He gasped when he bounced but I didn't give him a chance to react. I crawled up onto him and sat on his lap. "You don't need the shirt. That's why I threw it."

"Oh really?" Ahkmenrah questioned, understanding what I was getting at.

"Yup." I giggled and leaned down to kiss him. It was a quick simple kiss. "I love you Ahkmenrah." I looked into his eyes, hoping he could see all the love I have for him.

"I love you as well my dear." Ahkmenrah replied, he smiled at me.

"Show me." I whispered, seductively.

"I plan to do so."

"Good." Ahkmenrah then pulled me down to kiss him. That kiss ignited an hour long session of Ahkmenrah showing me his love. His remaining clothes had been thrown to random places, and mine were around the room as well. It was much different than all my times with Castiel. This was loving, gentle and amazing. From the look on Ahkmenrah's face, he would agree with me.

"That was the most amazing thing I have even done and felt." Ahkmenrah said to me. He was lying on his back, with his head on the pillow. I had my chest and a hand on it as well. We were both pretty tired again.

"Yes, yes it was." I responded, blushing. The blankets were slowly pulled over us by Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah and I quickly fell asleep once more. We were happy and excited for the future.

 **A Few Years Later**

Ahkmenrah and Arcadia got married in the museum at night with their friends. Soon after that, they had a baby girl named Serenity. Ever since their change, Ahkmenrah and Arcadia have not aged at all.

The couple and their now two year old girl visit their friends at the Museum of Natural History all of the time. They have even gone to London to show Ahkmenrah's parents and Tilly how their life had changed. Ahkmenrah's parents are thrilled to have a granddaughter. The couple have arranged for the two Egyptians to move to New York, so they can enjoy every night like Arcadia and Ahkmenrah's friends.

Arcadia's father and ex-boyfriend were arrested and are now in prison for the rest of their lives for everything that they did. Even though those two put her through hell, she is thankful to them. She may never have met Ahkmenrah if they hadn't been so horrible.

Ahkmenrah and Arcadia are thankful and very happy about how their lives turned out. Their lives may not have started out great, and they might have had problems along the way, but they couldn't imagine their lives being any better than how they are now. They have their friends and family from the museum, so they know that any problems they face, they do not have to face them alone. It turns out that a museum can solve your problems, and Arcadia wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
